Ducky's surprise
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Ducky get's a letter who is it from?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the NCIS I do own the OC.

Surprise Ducky!

Gibbs found his friend Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard sitting down in his autopsy room staring at a piece of paper he was pale as a ghost and for a second Gibb was worried that his old friend was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey Duck," He said and walked over

"Oh Hello Jethro you surprise me," Ducky said not looking at his friend

"What you got there Duck?" Gibbs asked

Ducky gave him the letter without a word, and Gibbs read it.

" _Dear Dr Donald Mallard,_

 _We regret to inform you that your daughter Dr Amelia Victoria Mallard-Winchester is dead._

 _She and her Husband Dr Vincent Hotchner was in a car accident and did not make it, they left after them a child that you now have custody over._

 _Please call this number to confirm if you wish to have the child._

 _Sincerely_

 _Mr Philip Von Barchen_

 _Family solicitor_

"So what are you going to do?" Gibbs asked "Are you going to take the child in?"

"I have no idea Jethro," Ducky said and sighed deeply "I mean I am not as young as I once were and I had no idea that I had a grandchild let alone a daughter, I don't know what to do, what do you think my old friend?"

"I think you already know the answer Duck," Gibbs said "You decide that when you read the letter the first time and you know that we are all here to help you."

Ducky nodded and a smile spread on his face.

"I will make the call when I get home," He said "I have a grandchild Jethro."

Gibbs laughed and nodded, he was happy for his old friend.

Ducky unlocked his door and walked in to his home a not too big brownstone house with two bedrooms, one bath, a big kitchen and a big everyday room.

He looked at the letter and called the number on it.

"Hello," said a voice on the other side "This is Phillip Von Barchen's office, how can I help you?"

"Yes Hello this is Dr Donald Mallard," Said Ducky "I am called because I got a letter from you about my grandchild who I am now the guardian of and would like to talk to Mr Von Barchen about it."

"Hold for a second," the voice said

A few seconds later.

"Hello this is Phillip Von Barchen," said a deep voice. "Is this Dr Mallard am speaking to?"

"Hello yes that is Dr Mallard," Ducky said "I am called about my grandchild. I would very much like to have custody of the child."

"Good, good," Said Phillip "I will send you the paper and when you have sign them and send them back to me I will send the child with a social worker to you. Is that alright and I can assure you that your grandchild is taken care of and are in very good hands."

Ducky nodded and then realized that Phillip couldn't see it and said a yes that was all good, Phillip promised to send the paper the next day and they would be at Ducky's the day after tomorrow.

The two said their goodbyes and the call ended.

Ducky walk to the kitchen and made himself some dinner nothing fancy just a few sandwiches, his mind was racing with the information he had got, not just about his grandchild but also about his child, a child he had never know about, a child that had died without knowing her own father. Ducky hope that his daughter had had a good childhood even if he had not been a part of it and he was wondering who the mother could be?

He hope that he could do this but deep inside of him he know that he had help from his friends who was more he family then just friends.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky's surprise

Ch 1

It had taken nearly three weeks for everything to be signed but in the end Ducky now was the official guardian of his grandchild.

And today was the day he was going to meet the child, and Ducky was nervous what if the child didn't like him?

He was pacing the autopsy room when Abby come in looking for him.

"Hello Ducky," she said happily "So today is the big day."

"Yes Abigail," Ducky said smiling "Today is the big day I finally meet my grandchild. And I was wondering if you would do me the honour of coming with me to meet the child."

Abby nearly jumped up and down in happiness.

"Of course Ducky I would love to come with you," She said and hugged her friend.

Ducky laughed and told her that he was going to meet his grandchild in two hours at the local airport as the child had come from UK.

Two hours later Abby and Ducky stood waiting for the social service person and the grandchild of Ducky.

"Do you know how your grandchild looks like?" Abby asked "Or if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I know the name but it could be a boy or a girl's name," Ducky said "And the paper just said child never if it was a boy or a girl. So we will just wait and see."

Abby nodded and looked around looking for a child that well looked like Ducky but more like a child.

The duo had been waiting for half an hour when Ducky's phone rang.

"Hello Dr Mallard," Ducky said "Okay we will be there in about five minutes. Goodbye then."

Ducky told Abby that the plane had arrived and the his grandchild and the social service woman was waiting for them at terminal two, so with quick steps they rush over to the number two terminal which was nearly empty, a woman that looked like she had eaten a whole bag of extra sour lemons, she was holding on to a young child, Ducky was just about to walk over to her when someone called out his name from the other side of the terminal.

"Dr Mallard! Over here sir!" the voice called

Ducky turned and saw a grandmother-like woman with a child beside her, the child had semi short light blond hair and the bluest eyes that Ducky and Abby had ever seen, and the child was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt with dogs on it and was hugging a stuffed teddy dog.

"Hello you must be Mrs Strictfeather," Ducky said smiling and shook hand with the woman who smiled back.

"Yes that is me," she said smiling "And this is your grandchild Luca, Luca say hello to your grandfather."

The child waved to Ducky and then to Abby who was standing just a few steps behind Ducky to give him some privacy, Aby waved back smiling, Ducky's grandchild was so cute.

Mrs Strictfeather said her goodbye to Luca and after having given Ducky all the paper he needed for Luca's care she left as she had more children to look after.

Ducky looked down at his grandchild smiling.

"Hello Luca," He said softly "it is nice to finally meet you."

The child nodded and smiled a bit but didn't say anything.

Ducky and Luca walked over to Abby who introduced herself to the young child who just smiled back, they started to walk back to Ducky's car when Luca's stomach started to growl.

"I think someone is hungry," Ducky laughed "So what do you want to eat little one?"

Luca didn't say anything just shrugged a bit, the no talking was starting to worry Ducky not much but a bit as the child had yet to say a word.

Abby had also noticing it but didn't say anything.

"I know a small place nearby that has the best pasta in the world," Abby said at the word "Pasta" Luca nodded. "Well that settles it let's go there."

Ducky nodded he too liked pasta.

An hour later the trio was eating, Ducky had ordered pasta Alfredo and was happy with it, Abby had taken a lasagne and Luca had chosen a macaroni and cheese with bacon bits and extra cheese.

"So Luca how old are you?" Abby asked

Luca looked up and showed ten fingers.

They were soon done and on their way back to the NCIS, Abby and Ducky told Luca about the NCIS and their friends there and Luca would nod at the beginning but then half way back the child was fast asleep.

"Ducky," Abby said softly so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping child "Do you think something is wrong with Luca I mean the no talking part?"

"Yes I also found that a bit weird Abigail," Ducky said "And I am going to examine Luca when we get back to see if the child has anything that prevent talking. I will also see in the paper maybe it says why in there."

The End for this part

So what do you think of little Luca? And how will the rest of the team react to Luca?


End file.
